Short Stories with Nura
by 8SnowyTacos8
Summary: So, basically I had a bunch of ideas for Nurarihyon no mago floating around in my head, so I'm like: Hey, why not type it down? So there you go. Read and review!
1. Saturday Mornings

_**Short Stories with Nura**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN NURARIHYON NO MAGO!**

**RATED T! WHY? JUST TO BE SAFE!**

_Authors Note (^_^)_

Well... the summary explains it... 3 things you might want to know:

1. I may not update frequently.

2. This is just for fun.

3. Fanfics may not be long

So... If you have any ideas, you can always review and put down your idea xD

So... enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Saturday Morning

"_Youn… mas…"_

I felt a cold hand touch my shoulder.

"_Young… master…"_

The hand was shaking me violently. Tsurara?

"_Young master! Wake up!"_

Tsurara again?

"Mmm… five more minutes…" I groaned.

"_YOUNG MASTEEEEEERRRRRR!" _

My eyes flew open and I bolted straight, colliding my forehead with an extremely cold one.

Tsurara was holding her forhead, rubbing it gently, as she kneeled beside my futon. She didn't have to shout right in my ear did she?

That's when I realized that the sun was shining through the sliding door and many yokai could be heard outside. What time was it?!

"Oh my gosh, tell me, what time is it Tsurara?!" I panicked, as I ran for my uniform. Please, _please_ tell me I'm not late…

"It's 9:00!"

"EEEEEEEEHHHHH?!" I shrieked, before I threw on my clothes and ran out the sliding door and towards the breakfast room.

My mom was humming cheerfully, as she served breakfast, "Good morning Rikuo~! Today's breakfast is-"

"NO-TIME-GOTTA-GO-LOVE-YOU-MOM-BYE!" I shouted, as I grabbed my jacket and tied my shoes as quick as possible. Damn it! I'm late _again_!

I slammed the door and ran out, as the other house yokai stared at the door.

"You think he has forgotten?" Rikuo's mother asked, as she smiled and placed 2 cups of milk on the table.

"Eheheh, leave him be, I can't wait to see his face!" Nurarihyon snickered, as he placed his empty bowl down on the table and stood up.

"This was going to be amusing," he thought, as he went outside to stalk his grandson.

* * *

I'm late I'm late I'm late I'm late I'm late I'm-

"Riiiiiikkkuuuooooo-sssaaaaaammaaaaaaaa!" cried Tsurara, as she was far behind me in her human form, "Waaait uuuuuup!"

"CAN'T!" I called over my shoulder, as I sped up my pace, "HURRY!"

"B-But young maaassteeerr! There isn't-"

I tuned her out. I gotta hurry! I've been late for 5 days in a row, and the teacher's going to give me a bad mark if I become late _one more day_!

I ran across the corner, and arrived at the entrance of the school.

"I MADE IT!" I shouted in relief, as I bent down to gasp.

Huh? Where's all the people?

I looked around and saw no one. A teacher was exiting the building. Did a yokai attack or something?

Worried, I stepped up to the teacher and asked politely:

"Excuse me teacher, but where is everyone?"

The teacher raised an eyebrow.

"RIIIIIIIIKKKUUUOOOO-SAAAAAAMMAAAAAAA!"

I turned to see Tsurara running at full pace in her human form and screeched to a halt beside me to pant.

"Tsurara, what's going on?" I asked, as I scratched my head in confusion. Where is everyone?

"I tried telling you, but you were too far away to hear!" she gasped, as she stood back up.

The next three words surprised me:

"Today's Saturday."

What the hell?! I ran basically 51 kilometers per hour on a day with no school?! Shocked, I sat on the ground and sighed. How ironic.

I heard a few old familiar laughs coming from behind me.

Damn you grandpa.

* * *

So! How was it? If you have any suggestions, comments, etc. REVIEW PLZ!

This fanfic place is just for me to write down whatever ideas are floating around in my head so, they may not be long.

Thanks!

-Snow

p.s. my grammer isn't the best, so sorry.


	2. Wasted Snacks

_Authors note! \(^_^)_

A very short fanfic… sorry peoples.

Thanks for reviewing!

To Guest: I might do the Hihi and Shoei idea, but it'll take a while, since I'm not familiar with their personalities. I write it up sometime!

To Guests and Dennou Writer: Thanks ^_^

Enjoy the short short short fanfic!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Wasted Snacks**

You could hear pages flipping and a few groans from master's room near the end of the hallway.

Young master is so hard working! Even on Saturdays he works hard as the Nura clan's head!

Only a few minutes had passed since he returned from school, and he was really pissed off. His pouty face was so cute! Wait, what am I saying?! Is that how I think of young master?!

I put my hands on my cheeks, realizing they were warm, and that I was blushing. Nooo~ how can I think like that about young master?!

"Tsurara-chan!~" called a familiar feminine voice. Ah, it's Wakana-san!

"Can you do me a favor and bring these snacks to Rikuo?" She asked, as she flashed a cheerful smile, "He deserves a snack after all the hard work he's done!"

"Sure Wakana-san!" I said, as I smiled back. Wakana-san is always smiling and very nice! Pretty much everyone at the main house likes her!

I skipped towards young master's room. Young master's working really hard; he should really get a break shouldn't he?

I thought about it, as I carried a tray of biscuits and tea. Wakana's cooking is always yummy! … Though she breaks a lot of plates… I was wondering in my own world, until-

"KYAH?!" I shrieked, as I tripped over a little yokai. They were standing right in the sliding door, holding sticks and rakes. Since I was right outside young master's door, you could hear him murmuring to himself, as he flipped the documents, one by one, reading them carefully.

"Oh, Yukionna?" one of them said, as he scratched his little head, "Why are you here?"

"Why are _you_ here?" I asked, as I raised one of my eyebrows curiously, "Wakana-san told me to give young master a snack."

"We are guarding young master." They stated happily, as they crossed their arms and grinned happily, showing off those sharp snow- white teeth of theirs.

"Okay, that's great, but please let me through…" I trailed off, as I stepped over them. They're so little!

"Nice undies Yukionna!" One shouted, as they started scampering away. Undies? UNDIES?! THEY WERE PEEKING AT MY UNDIES!?

"YOU! COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE-!" I shrieked, with my face burning red, "I'LL FREEZE YOU INTO LITTLE POPSICLE'S!"

Running around the house was tiring, and a great exercise. In the end, those little yokai got turned into icicles, and were actually great garden ornaments.

But Rikuo-sama never actually got his snack.

-End of chapter 2-

* * *

It's never fun to lose your snack.

If you've got any ideas, I'd be glad to write about them, though it may take a while…

Review!

-Snow


	3. Lost and Found

_Authors note! \(^_^)/_

Once again, thanks for the ideas, and the reviews.

Dennou Writer, thanks for correcting my Japanese grammer.

I took Moshi Moshi Monster chan's idea and wrote it out. Thanks moshi-chan!

Warning... OOC Yura... Sorry

* * *

**Chapter 3: Lost and Found**

Yura is a good onmyoji. She destroys yokai like every other onmyoji, and has a huge talent to use several shikigami at the same time, making her very unique.

"I'm going out for a walk!" she had said to her fellow onmyoji, who waved goodbye, hoping she has a good time.

Unfortunately, that didn't happen.

Here's how it happened…

* * *

"_DIE YOKAI!" Yura shouted, as she took out her shikigami, Rentai. It attached to her arm and shot out a silvery ball of water towards the 5 headed yokai._

_The yokai was exterminated easily, and she stored Rentai away. _

"_How troublesome," Yura said, as she crossed her arms and pouted, "I can't even relax when on a walk."_

_She continued her walk on the modern sidewalk, with a forest to her right and left. Due to this she walked onto a nature trail, without noticing._

_Suddenly, a light was peeking through the forest on her right and caught her eye. What was this?_

_Preparing her Shikigami, she took a step towards the mysterious shining light. _

_It was… _

_She inched close…_

_This is?!_

_ICE CREAM?!_

_Yura stared confusingly at the floating ice cream that seemed to give off light. It looked so yummy…_

_Her hand had reached forwards and grabbed the ice cream cone by instinct, and without thinking, she leaned forwards to bite it… UNTIL IT GREW FEET AND RAN AWAY?! _

_Dumbfounded, she stared as her little snack ran away._

"_You…" she muttered, as she trailed off and prepared Rentai, "DON'T THINK YOU CAN ESCAPE FROM ME!"_

_She sprang into chase, as the trees blurred and the ice cream drew further and further away. This was one really fast scoop of ice cream, I can give you that._

_Growing more and more frustrated at the moment, an irritated tick appeared on her forehead. She was furious at the fact she was slower than an ice cream cone._

_She stopped suddenly and shouted, "STOP RIGHT THERE!" and by instinct, merged with Rentai and shouted, _

"_YURA MAX!"_

_A huge ball of water shot out of the koi canon, and splashed into the ice cream cone with ice cream._

_And… I think you can guess what happened next._

_Walking over to the now damp and flimsy ice cream cone, and the dispersed and watery ice cream, her triumph was gone as she looked disappointedly at the piece of ice cream that just died. _

_She just realized that it was actually a yokai… cue the sweat-drop animation._

_Just realizing her surroundings, she realized that she was no longer on the sidewalk near the onmyoji house, but now in a completely unknown forest that was known to be invested by yokai. To an onmyoji, this usually means: not good._

_She thought, 'it's okay. It's a-okay. All I have to do is to retrace my steps and I'll end up at the sidewalk again.'_

_Unfortunately, she was so caught up in the chase, that she did not take note of what was around her, leaving her completely clueless. _

_Unable to decide where to go, she decided to try to climb a tree, and hopefully find a familiar place to get back to the onmyoji house._

_So there she was, climbing one of the highest trees there was. _

_Up. Up. Up. Up. Up. Up. Up. Up._

_And stop._

_Glancing around, she could barely see the tree tops of trees, trees and more trees. This did not amuse Yura._

_Not quite deciding what to do yet, she thought if she climbed higher, she would probably find somewhere familiar. _

'_Why are these trees so high?' thought Yura, as she pouted and climbed, finding the nearest and firmest branches._

_She saw nothing but trees, trees, and more trees._

_Not daring to look down, she tried to back up a branch to dismount the tree._

_Down. Down. Down. Down. Down. Down. Down._

_And stop._

_This was the tricky part, where only one branch was firm. _

_Gently, she put one foot onto the branch and slowly put the other too. She decided it was safe enough and let go of the branch she was clinging on._

_Bad decision._

_The branch snapped, and she had to jump and catch the branch she was previously on. Clinging by the arms, she did a flip, and she was sitting on the branch again. _

_This is great. First, she lost to an ice cream cone, got lost, then got stuck in a tree. How was Yura supposed to explain this to the head onmyoji? _

_She sat, unable to do anything, until the branch she sat on started to crack._

_Guess what happens next:_

_Weeeee~ and crash right?_

_Well, she whipped out Rentai, and shot out a stream of water that held her up and slowly helped her to the ground from the dizzying height she was at._

_She had to slap herself. Why didn't she think of that before?_

_Now all she had to do is get out of this forest._

_The sun was setting, and soon it was going to become night. I don't know about you, but I wouldn't like spending my night in a dark creepy forest that is invested with yokai. _

_Yura decided to wander since she was too tired to think anymore. She let her feet carry her, and off she went into the wilderness._

_She tried to walk towards the sun, but it led her deeper in the forest. She tried walking towards the moon, but it still led her even deeper into the forest. It was as if the more you walk, the deeper you went. Regardless, she kept on moving and was determined to get out of here. _

_She had prepared her barrier talisman, and was prepared for any attacks. Mysteriously, no attacks came, and nothing happened._

_Yura was starting to think the forest was completely empty. That is, until she heard loud festive shouts and laughs coming from her right._

_She ran towards the noise, hoping it was some people celebrating or something, but found out they were yokai._

_Fustrated, she pulled out Rentai, and squirted water at each and every one of them. She was going to kill these yokai for tricking her._

_Unfortunately, she didn't realize she could've asked them directions out of this forest, before they scampered off, scared of being killed by the onmyoji._

_She kept wandering._

_And it was night time._

* * *

-and that's what has happened so far.

Yura flashbacked what happened, and all she wanted to do, was to go home and sleep. She was hungry and tired, from walking such a long time.

It was a full moon, and the stars were shining brightly, so it wasn't completely devoided by light. She was really hoping to see any living being. Yes, that includes yokai.

She was about to give up, until-

"Yura? What are you doing here?"

A deep voice that soundeds, smooth like honey was heard from above.

Yura jerked up her head, to find a certain white haired, annoying yokai to be sitting on the branch of a sakura tree.

"Wha-what are you doing here?!" Yura snapped, as she felt her temper coming on. Whenever she saw Yokai-Rikuo, she felt annoyed to no end. This guy was just so- so- …. UGHHH!

"I was told by the yokai nearby that an onmyoji was wandering nearby." He said, as he leaned back on the trunk of the tree, "Came to check it out, so whassup Yura?"

"Whassup? WHASSUP?! I WAS WANDERING HERE FOR ABOUT 3 HOURS NOW!" Yura shouted, completely annoyed. She was tired, hungry, and irritated, and he just says "whassup"?!

"Oi, oi, no need to yell," he said, as he smirked and shook his finger at Yura like she was a kindergartener. That pissed Yura off, "and you only stayed here for 2 and a half hours."

"NO! I WANDERED HERE FOR 3 HOURS!"

"No, I'm sure it's 2:30 hours"

"3 HOURS!'

"2 and a half."

"3 HOURS!"

"2 and a half."

"3 HOURS!"

"2 and a half."

"2 AND A HALF HOURS!"

"Oh you admit it." He said with a smirk.

Yura was completely pissed off now, "YOU! GO AWAY YOU STUPID YOKAI! I'LL EXTERMINATE YOU! THEN I'LL MAKE YOU CRY!"

"Hahaha, is that so?" Yokai-Rikuo chuckled, as he hung upside-down on the tree by his knees, "Have fun doing that."

"YOU!" she shouted, until she remembered that she was lost in an unknown forest that has floating ice cream.

"ACTUALLY, I HAVE NO TIME FOR THIS!" Yura cried, as she stomped her foot on the ground.

Yokai-Rikuo looked amused at Yura, as she was unable to decide whether to explode and start fighting him (which she really wanted to do) or to ask for directions (which would completely ruin her pride).

"You know," Yokai-Rikuo said, "you could just ask if you wanted to know how to get out of this forest you know?"

Yura looked surprised. Would this bastard really tell her how to get out of this forest of doom without teasing her?

"Okay then," she said with caution, "how do I get out of here?"

"Not unless you say please~" Yokai RIkuo sang, with a smirk crawling on his face.

"DAMN YOU! I KNEW YOU WOULD SAY THAT!" Yura yelled with frustration, as she turned and stomped away, "I'LL FIND OUT MYSELF!"

"-and spend another 3 hours on this?" Yokai-Rikuo asked, as he landed on the leaf-covered ground, making a soft crunch.

"SO YOU ADMIT I SPENT 3 HOURS HERE!" Yura shouted, as her face turned pink with anger.

"No, it was 2 and a half hours."

"URUUUUUURAAAAGGGHHHH!" She screamed in frustration, as she leaned on a tree and decided to give up.

"Fine, please tell me how to get out of this forest." She said feebly, as she stood up straight and looked at Yokai-Rikuo in the eye.

Yokai-Rikuo was fairly surprised, but recovered quickly.

"Ahahaha, just say so in the first place."

Yokai-Rikuo jumped beside Yura and whistled as if a taxi were to come.

Suddenly, a long centipede-like yokai arrived and sat down right in front of the two.

"Well?" Yokai-Rikuo said, as he jumped on the yokai's head, "Get on."

'NOOOO~' shrieked her instincts, seeming to refuse to ride on the yokai, but she got on anyways, seeing this as the only way home.

The centipede yokai took off into the sky, and the forest grew smaller and smaller into the distance. The full moon shone brightly, as clouds slowly passed by.

After a period of silence, Yura's curiosity got the best of her.

"What was with that forest?" asked Yura, as she held on tighter to the centipede yokai, "it was as if the more I try to escape, the further I go in."

Yokai-Rikuo turned his head, "It was a yokai forest," he said, as if it was completely normal.

"Eeeeh?" Yura said, completely surprised that she didn't think of that, "What would make a forest like that?"

"After a long time, the forest became a yokai. No one entered the forest since it was rumored to be haunted, so the forest got lonely, and started luring people with what they want the most at the moment. The forest brings you deeper in, if you try to escape. It doesn't like short visits."

"3 HOURS ISN'T A 'SHORT' VISIT!"

"Compared to a forests lifespan, yes it is."

Yura felt bad for the forest. While she was frustrated, she had kicked many trees and thrown leaves around. She decided to go camping there sometime. Kiyotsugu would definitely be interested.

"Well, we're here." Yokai-Rikuo said, as he gave a grin.

Yura decided to swallow her pride, and said quietly:

"T-thank you for-"

Until she was cut off by being kicked off the centipede.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Yura cried, as she glared furiously at the 3rd head, who seemed immune to it.

"You're so slow." He sighed, as he motioned for the centipede to turn around, "See you at school!"

"I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR STUPID FACE AT SCHOOL!" Yura roared, as she merged with Rentai, "YURA MAX!"

The water ball was dodged easily.

"Byyyee~" Yokai-Rikuo sang, as he turned around and flew off into the night.

Yura sighed.

She was actually relieved when she saw Yokai Rikuo.

But don't tell him that.

-End of chapter 3-

* * *

Well, how was it?

READ AND REVIEW~

-Snow


End file.
